Kjøretøy i GTA IV
Følgende er en liste over biler som kan kjøres, ridd på, eller kontrollert i Grand Theft Auto IV. For kjøretøy lagt til i det nedlastbare episoder The Lost and Damned og The Ballad of Gay Tony, se Kjøretøy i The Lost and Damned, og Kjøretøy i The Ballad of Gay Tony. Vær oppmerksom på at alle biler fra GTA IV vises i episodiske innholdet slik det er overflødig å nevne sine opptredener i bilens sider. Kjøretøy i GTA IV Sportsbiler * Banshee * Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Bullet GT (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Blista Compact * Comet * Coquette * F620 (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Feltzer * Infernus * Sabre GT * Sentinel * Sultan RS * Super GT * Tampa (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Turismo Sedan * Admiral * Buccaneer * Chavos * Cognoscenti * DF8-90 * Lokus * Oracle * PMP 600 * Premier * Presidente * Schafter * Schafter (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * limousin * limousin E (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Sultan * Super Diamond (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Super Drop Diamond (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Washington Mellomklassebil * Dilettante * Dukes * Emperor * Esperanto * Faction * Feroci * Fortune * Futo * Hakumai * Intruder * Manana * Marbelle * Merit * Peyote * Pinnacle * Primo * Romans Taxi (Romans Drosje) * Rhapsody (The Lost and Damned) * Ruiner * Sabre * Stallion * Uranus * Vigero * Vincent * Virgo * Voodoo * Willard overlatelse Kjøretøy * Airtug * Enforcer * Brannbil * FIB-Buffalo * Ambulanse * N.O.O.S.E.-APC (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * N.O.O.S.E.-Cruiser * N.O.O.S.E.-Patriot * Politi-Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony, bare i den Fri Modus) * Politi-Motorsykkel (The Ballad of Gay Tony, bare i den Fri Modus) * Politi-Cruiser * Patruljebil * Politi-Stockade * Politi-Stinger (The Ballad of Gay Tony, bare i den Fri Modus) * Politi-Predator * Ripley * Drosje * Trashmaster Motorsykkel * Akuma (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Angel (The Lost and Damned) * Bati 800 (The Lost and Damned) * Bati Custom (The Lost and Damned og The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Daemon'' (The Lost and Damned)'' * Diabolus'' (The Lost and Damned)'' * Double T (The Lost and Damned og The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Double T Custom (The Lost and Damned) * Faggio * Freeway * Hakuchou (The Lost and Damned og The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Hakuchou Custom (The Lost and Damned) * Hellfury * Hexer (The Lost and Damned) * Innovation (The Lost and Damned) * Lycan (The Lost and Damned) * Nightblade (The Lost and Damned) * NRG-900 * PCJ-600 * Revenant (The Lost and Damned) * Sanchez * Vader (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Wayfarer (The Lost and Damned) * Wolfsbane (The Lost and Damned) * Zombie Pickups, Vans og Busser * Slepelastebil (Tow Truck) (The Lost and Damned) * Bobcat * Burrito * Buss * Cabby * Cavalcade * Cavalcade FXT * Contender * Gang-Burrito (The Lost and Damned) * Fengsel varebiler (Prison Bus) (The Lost and Damned) * Habanero * Huntley Sport * Landstalker * Laundromat * Minivan * Moonbeam * Patriot * Pony * Rancher * Rebla * Securicar * Serrano (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Slamvan (The Lost and Damned og The Ballad of Gay Tony) Lastebil * Benson * Biff * Boxville * Flatbed * Mr. Tasty * Mule * Packer * Phantom * Speedo * Steed * Yankee Stasjonsvogner * Ingot * Perennial * Regina (The Lost and Damned) * Romero * Solair * Stratum Båter * Blade (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Dinghy * Floater (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Jetmax * Marquis * Reefer * Smuggler (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Squalo * Tropic * Tug (også: slepebåten) Helikopter * Annihilator * Buzzard (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Helitours-Maverick * Maverick * Politi-Maverick * Skylift (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Swift (The Ballad of Gay Tony) Andre * Caddy (The Ballad of Gay Tony) * Forklift * Skycar * Subway Train Kjøretøy, som oppstår bare i Episodes from Liberty City Forekomsten bare i The Lost and Damned * Slepelastebil (Tow Truck) * Angel * Bati 800 * Daemon * Diabolus * Double T Custom * Gang-Burrito * Fengsel varebiler (Prison Bus) * Hakuchou Custom * Hexer * Innovation * Lycan * Nightblade * Rhapsody * Regina * Revenant * Wayfarer * Wolfsbane Forekomsten bare i The Ballad of Gay Tony * Akuma (bare multiplayer eller av cheating) * Blade * Buffalo * Bullet GT * Buzzard * Caddy * F620 * Floater * N.O.O.S.E. APC * Politi-Buffalo (Bare i den Fri Modus) * Politi-Motorsykkel (Bare i den Fri Modus) * Politi-Stinger (Bare i den Fri Modus) * Serrano * Smuggler * limousin E * Super Diamond * Super Drop Diamond * Swift * Tampa * Skylift * Vader Forekomst i to deler * Bati Custom * Double T * Hakuchou * Hexer (unik i TBoGT) * Slamvan (ikke utvinnes i TBoGT) Category:Lister de:Fahrzeuge (IV) en:Vehicles in GTA IV es:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV pt:Veículos do GTA IV ru:Транспорт в GTA IV